huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles
Miles is a contestant from Survivor: The Australian Outback, Survivor: China, Survivor: Cagayan and Survivor: South Pacific. Survivor: The Australian Outback Miles began Survivor: The Australian Outback originally on the blue Kucha tribe. The boys and the girls competed against each other at the next vote, with the boys losing power. At the first vote, Trey was voted out when Dion switched his allegiance to the women. The women the second time voted for Dion. However, he used a Hidden Immunity Idol and aligned with Winston by sending home Danielle. The tribe then won the next two immunity challenges, guaranteeing their safety. The men and women then voted against each other at the next loss, but Dion used another idol. When the women's votes no longer counted, Bella was the next person voted out. At this point, Miles made the merge. The Ogakor and Kucha alliance each had 5 members. Despite conspiring and deals, neither alliance budged. A tie occurred between Aida and Miles and did not change at the revote. This meant that a rock drawing tie-breaker occurred, with the person holding the odd rock being eliminated. Johanna had the odd rock and was voted out. With the Ogakor tribe in the minority, Aida, Jack and Jase were consecutively voted out. Ashleigh was the only member remaining from Ogakor. At the next tribal council, Winston, Karleigh and Ashleigh voted for Dion whereas Miles and his alliance voted for Ashleigh. However, a Hidden Immunity Idol played by Ashleigh meant that Dion was voted out and Miles had one less ally. At the next tribal council, Ashleigh created paranoia amongst the Barramundi tribe. Bailey and Miles voted together for Karleigh whilst Karleigh and Winston voted for Miles. However, both Karleigh and Miles used a Hidden Immunity Idol and saved themselves. With the only vote that counted, Ashleigh played God and sent home Bailey. Now in the Final Four, Ashleigh tried to get the Kucha trio to turn on each other and flip the game once again. However, this was unsuccessful and she became the next member of the jury when she was unable to win immunity. At the final immunity challenge, Winston won and chose to bring his long term ally Karleigh to the Final Two. This made Miles the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Miles voted for Winston to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: China Miles then competed in Survivor: China originally on the gold Zhan Hu tribe. At the tribes first loss, Virgil was voted out for not doing enough in the immunity challenge. The other members of the tribe formed their own alliance, leaving Miles in the minority. When the tribe lost the second time, Miles becae the second person voted out of the tribe. Survivor: Cagayan For his strong physical and mental happenings throughout his time in the game, Miles was placed on the orange Aparri tribe, labelled the 'Brawn' during Survivor: Cagayan. The tribe only lost one of the first five immunity challenges. Miles was considered for the vote but was spared when Aida was voted out instead. At the tribe dissolve, Miles remained on the orange Aparri tribe along with original members Caroline, Virgil and Johanna. Miles believed in staying loyal to their original tribe, but the other castaways did not believe in this. When Aparri went to their only tribal council, Miles' original tribe members blindsided him. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Miles then competed on Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the blue Upolu tribe. After a shocking Medical Evacuation, the Upolu tribe lost two tribal councils and voted out strong female competitors, Danielle and Lana. The tribe then went on an immunity streak, winning the next three challenges. When they lost the next challenges, Karina was voted out for being lazy, Dave was sent home for his lack of gameplay and Peighton was voted out for being one of the only women left. At this point, Miles made the merge. The original Savaii tribe banded together and sent Lana, Gabriel and Cecilia to Redemption Island. This was followed shortly by a blindside of Charlie. Savaii continued to hold together and at the next tribal council, Miles was sent to Redemption Island. Now on Redemption Island, the final duel was against himself, Cecilia, Charlie and Joe. Only the first to finish would return to the game. Miles was not quick enough and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Jen to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Both times he received votes on Cagayan, one of them was from Johanna. *Every time that Miles received votes on South Pacific, one of them was by a person starting with the letter 'C'. Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Castaways Category:Survivor: China Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways